


Драббл, в котором Колин, перебрав текилы, обнимается с музыкальным автоматом

by Nadis



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ratings: PG, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод. Все сказано в названии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драббл, в котором Колин, перебрав текилы, обнимается с музыкальным автоматом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unnamed (the one where Colin is ratarsed on tequila and hugs a jukebox)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192842) by [Nympha_Alba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympha_Alba/pseuds/Nympha_Alba). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> Описанные в фике события — вымысел чистой воды.

— Это сколько же он выпил? — спрашивает Кэти, бросая тревожный взгляд туда, где Колин хватается за музыкальный автомат словно утопающий за соломинку.

— Немного, — отвечает Эйнджел. — Но, по-видимому, достаточно.

По правде говоря, Брэдли и сам навеселе, но не настолько, чтобы еле держаться на ногах, как Колин. Судя по всему, требуется спасательная операция имени Брэдли Джеймса.

— Ты как, приятель? — спрашивает он Колина, положив руку ему на плечо.

Ну, это сначала рука Брэдли оказывается у Колина на плече, но потом она перемещается вверх и зарывается в густые темные волосы. Сейчас они длиннее, чем у Мерлина, их должны подстричь перед съемками. Брэдли нравится, когда они такой длины. Очень нравится.

— Ммм, — мычит Колин, когда в зале в десятый раз грянула I Will Survive. Глаза у него съезжают к переносице и слипаются.

— Ты выживешь, даже не сомневайся, — говорит ему Брэдли, — если дашь оторвать себя от автомата и отправить на такси домой.

— Яужсплю, — заявляет Колин, скользя губами по стеклу.

Брэдли поднимает его и практически взваливает себе на плечо. «Благородный принц Артур относит раненого Мерлина обратно в Камелот», — приходит на ум туманная мысль. Нет, не раненого. Слишком уж грустно. Лучше пьяного. Ммм, пьяный Мерлин.

— Вызови такси, — велит он Эйнджел, поскольку она, кажется, единственная, кто все еще соображает.

На маленьком, тесном даже для них двоих заднем сидении Колин засыпает, положив голову Брэдли на плечо и пуская слюни ему на рубашку. Не раз и не два Брэдли будет подкалывать его из-за этого, но пока что он обнимает Колина одной рукой и прижимает к себе поближе, поглаживая большим пальцем теплую гладкую шею и зная, что наутро тот ни о чем не вспомнит.

Облегчение почти уравновешивает разочарование.

За окном проносится ночной Лондон, яркий и громкий. У Брэдли кружится голова, и Колин тихо похрапывает у него на плече. «Я счастлив, — думает Брэдли, — я почти счастлив».


End file.
